


Sons of Inventors: Week one Day three

by happywhiteguy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3764479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywhiteguy/pseuds/happywhiteguy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As the plan that Borko and Amare suggested is succeeding, they plan to utilize the inventions that their parents and they worked together on. This is not met without its fair share of opposition from the higher up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sons of Inventors: Week one Day three

Day Three: Over night the group had 12 refugee suicides, the rest of the 8 refugees who were injured died from their wounds, 3 refuges were eaten by titans in their sleep, and over all we had 585 remaining refuges. We had 1 serviceman who was eaten by a titan in her sleep, and the 8 that died in the abnormal attack. We had only 30 servicemen/women left. It appeared that traveling at night yielded far less casualties than traveling during the day.  
As Borko and Amare were counting the dead from the day-time, Borko asked, “Amare, the question I asked you the other day, about the government trying to throw away massive amounts of resources. Do you think it is true?”  
“Borko, do you see the bodies we are having to count? Do you see the shit that we have had to go through?” Amare asked.  
Borko responded, “I understand this, but as we count these bodies we are running low on the little food rations we got, a lot of the equipment that the government gave us is breaking as we speak, and I also heard the Garrison close the gates as we were leaving and lock the.”  
Amare looks at Borko, looks down at the body of a child who had released the sleeping bags’ hitch and crashed down from the tree. Amare replied, “Does it matter what purpose we are assigned? If we are meant to be slaughtered off by the Titans under the crowns command then they clearly have no need for us to follow orders, right? So why don’t we make our own assignments? Why don’t we look to the purpose of our parents and try to use what we have to make this almost impossible mission to help humanity a success? We have children committing suicide because their parents died. We have our classmates dying off in masses, why don’t we make a purpose for ourselves on this mission Borko? Is that too damn crazy of a thought? At this point, these people have nothing but the small glimmer of hope that they will be able to make it to our destination and that they will be able to save humanity. Why don’t we do all that we can to make that glimmer of hope, that their loved ones deaths will not be in vain, a reality? What happened to trying to further humanity?”  
“Amare, I’m sorry. Did you bring your possessions needed to create the orb your family?” Borko asked, “Our parent’s inventions may be the only hop we have on this trail.”  
Amare responded, “I have mine.” He then proceeded to empty out his personal belongings bag our of the handcart. All that was in it was a massive piece of thick canvas rolled as tightly as possible, a de-barking knife for making whicker, and a small gas engine.  
Borko went to his personal bag and showed Amare the light up globe and preceded to crank it. He also had spare parts for his globe. In the dark Amare and Borko, as the others were resting in the trees, began to build.  
When the sun rose the rest of the servicemen and refugees woke up to start the re-grouping and planning day, they saw the human transportation orb, in the air, with Borko and Amare floating in it. Both serviceman and refugee alike had faces of both terror and awe. “Does anyone want onto the machine that start humanity’s subjugation of the skies!? Does anyone want to be part of the effort that will drive humanity’s victory over the titans!?” Amare and Borko exclaimed in not so great unison.  
Amare got off the orb and walked to the commander of the servicemen, Commander Adolph. “My plan is this, for us to fly our balloon over to the destination with children and farmers in first. As you make your nighttime journeys Borko will guide you with the Luminescent Globe he made and I will pick people up in groups of 3. Borko and I snuck out and went to our destination in about four hours. It wasn’t very heavily populated and it has a lot of free space to make a garden etc. For a while the farmers we take will live off of some left-over food in the city and their rations. Then as you get closer and closer, the garden will get bigger and bigger until it will be able to sustain the population we have now.”  
Borko then added on, “I would like to guide the night group with a few lights I put together last night. They are strong lights that are able to better guide us during the night. When Amare comes back with the Balloon, we will quickly load people onto it around twice a night. We will continue this pattern until all but you, some servicemen and I are left. When this happens we will wait until Amare comes back once more to retrieve us.”  
“Why don’t we stay where we are at? Wouldn’t that cut the risk of us all dying tremendously?” Commander Adolf asked.  
Amare responds, “That makes sense, but we need to be conservative with the fuel we have until we can reach a place where we can get more condensed gas to keep the orb a float. To do this, the group must make as much forward progress as possible. Borko and I stayed up all night trying to figure out a way we could have the group remain stationery, and unless you want to give up all of your ODM gas, I suggest you comply. I firmly believe this plan of implementing the technology our families died to progress, I believe that we can make it with decent numbers and most of us that remain alive.”  
The commander looks to his shoe and kicks some bark off, he hears cries of pleading from the refugees, who were conversing and spreading rumors about a possible escape. He looked at the hopeful eyes of both Borko and Amare and simply said, “No.”  
After about one minute the refuges stopped talking, this very crucial point in the journey was overwhelmed with uneasy quiet. The refuges roar of disapproval slowly increased, as they were standing on top of their branches from their trees that had become a home to them, the screamed cries of disapproval. Some told Borko and I to kill the commander. We sure as hell wanted to, and we almost did. If we were to however, would we be sacrificing the most important aspect to this mission success? If we killed Commander Adolph, would we sacrifice order? After an hour of yelling at the commander he finally exclaimed, “Enough! We will carry out this suicide mission. If you want to deviate from the set plan created by his majesty himself then do it. I renounce my command and strip myself of my gear. Amare, it’s your legion now.”  
Amare saluted and so did the rest of the servicemen. Commander Adolph looked Amare in the face as he was tying a cord around his neck and said, “No man who looks like you will ever be able to lead these people to success.”  
Commander Adolph was the 13th suicide we had in the last 24 hours. He didn’t kill himself out of sadness or fear, he lost his life from the thing that will kill all of humanity before any beast, the inability to move forward in thought. As the night of regrouping came to a close, we had one day to sleep and then it was time to enact operation Skyward.


End file.
